


Crunched Leaves

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author : Cinnafox, Autumn, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Akashi déteste vraiment l'automne.





	Crunched Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crunched Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313710) by [Cinnafox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox). 



L'automne, la troisième saison de l'année, là où les températures se situent juste entre la chaleur étouffante et le froid glacial. Là où le vent souffle doucement, caressant la vie sur terre, les feuilles et les baies commençant à bouger comme si une intervention divine les guidait, comme si elles étaient prêtes à voyager. Les feuilles dansaient ensemble si librement que l'on eût cru qu'un sort avait été jeté sur elles, des teintes chaudes allant de l'orange au marron, passant par le jaune et le rouge, toutes dansantes en harmonie. C'était cette saison.

Tout le monde dans le parc se baladait et riait, les couples main dans la main, les enfants courant et riant, rassemblant des tas de feuilles dans leurs mains avant de les lancer en l'air comme s'ils lançaient des sorts. Les jeunes adultes ramassaient les feuilles par terre, d'autres en chemise allaient travailler avec un café à la main. Tout le monde était heureux, sauf un homme roux assis sur un banc, les bras croisés sur son torse et les muscles de ses yeux se contractant à chaque craquement de feuille qu'il entendait.

_Crunch Crunch_

Et voilà, encore et encore. Ce misérable craquement sec et horrible. Ce son lui déchirait les oreilles et ses yeux tiquaient à chaque bruit. Comme pour l'énerver encore plus, le vent commença à se lever, toutes les feuilles craquant de plus belle comme une chanson.

En effet, Akashi Seijuurou détestait, non, _haïssait_ l'automne.

Akashi détestait la couleur fade des feuilles mortes, la façon dont elles tombaient partout, où elles voulaient et quand elles le voulaient et le vent ne faisait que souffler dessus, comme un aspirateur à l'envers.

Les températures imprévisibles, de la sécheresse et l'humidité jusqu'au froid, puis la chaleur soudaine. Fais un choix, Mère Nature, tu ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps !

L'odeur, ohhh ne parlons pas de l'odeur. L'odeur des épices et des baies s'entrechoquant dans un pot-pourri (il détestait les pots-pourris) qui pour lui avait l'odeur d'un mort-vivant et c'était dérangeant. Les enfants qui riaient ? Les festivals ? Les déguisements ? Non. Juste. Non.

La seule raison pour laquelle Akashi était dans ce parc, entouré de feuilles mortes, de pots-pourris sentant les boyaux, de craquements de feuilles et de cris d'enfants, était parce qu'il avait en rendez-vous, un rendez-vous qu'il avait promis et un rendez-vous qui avait cinq minutes de retard. Akashi Seijuurou n'était pas un homme heureux.

Les yeux d'Akashi tiquèrent une nouvelle fois lorsque les craquements se firent plus rapides, puis il entendit une voix. « Sei !!! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un tas de feuilles lui tombèrent dessus, renforçant son froncement de sourcils.

« Ahah ! Sei !! C'est l'automne !!! » Chantonna la voix. Akashi leva le regard, son expression ne changeant pas lorsqu'il croisa les yeux noisettes qui faisaient battre son cœur.

« Kouki. » Salua-t-il. « Oui, j'en ai conscience. » Dit-il en prenant gracieusement une feuille orange qui était sur sa tête entre ses mains et la jeta au sol comme un roi s'époussetant. Il se leva et fit face à son amant qui ressemblait à un enfant.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Furihata se jeta sur Akashi, l'enlaçant étroitement. Akashi était sûr qu'il avait entendu un petit cri heureux sortir des lèvres du brun, mais il ne fit que sourire et l'enlaça à son tour, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux doux qui sentait un doux nectar.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Le bus était plein alors j'ai dû attendre le suivant. » Dit Furihata, son corps tremblant après une soudaine bourrasque de vent. Akashi remarqua la fine veste qu'il portait.

Akashi déboutonna son manteau et le tint ouvert. « Viens. » Dit-il.

Comme un enfant, Furihata se précipita vers la chaleur et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa joue contre sur l'épaule d'Akashi. Le roux l'enveloppa ensuite, se rapprochant de Furihata. Ce dernier soupira de contentement. « Si chaud. » Ronronna-t-il comme un chat qu'on caressait.

Akashi sourit. Peut-être que l'automne n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

« Ack ! » Akashi sursauta lorsqu'une feuille morte attaqua son œil gauche. Furihata leva les yeux et retint un cri.

« Se-Sei- »

« ARGHH !! FOUTU AUTOMNE ! » Hurla Akashi, sa main tenant son œil blessé.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
